The Son of Neptune
by Alsper-Jalice Fan-1020
Summary: Told from the point of views of Jason and Percy;the team will travel to get Percy but will Annabeth find him with another girl and will Jason and Percy have a battle? Find out in this action thrilling series.


Chapter 1

Percy

One day I woke up on a beach, somewhere I have never been. I felt weak and couldn't remember what happened before I ended up here. I can't even remember what my name is, until it happened. All of a sudden a voice spoke to me in my head and whispered my name. _**Perseus, Perseus, Perseus.**_

I was starting to remember somethings, like my first and last name, who I was (a half- blood), and that I wasn't from here. I got up and walked across the beach until I saw some guys and girls fighting with swords. My brain said don't interupt them, but my instincts and body said go and talk to them. So, I walked to them.

"Hey" I said to a blonde chick.

"Who are you" asked a black haired boy with a face that looked like something attacked him.

"Don't be rude Connor" said the blonde chick.

"My name is Isabelle, what's yours"

"My name is Percy Jackson" I said.

"So what are you doing here?" Conner asked me.

"Conner" Isabelle whispered.

"I'm assuming your a half-blood, since you were able to walk through the boundaries" Isabelle told me.

"Also you were able to see us fighting through the mist".

"I'm a half-blood" I said.

"So, how come we've never seen you any where?" Connor asked.

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that I am a half-blood, my name is Percy, and I woke up on this beach and I have no idea what happened before I ended up here" I told Connor.

Isabelle helped me up and brushed me off. She offered me to stay in a cabin at the camp. Connor looked at me with an angry look. I stared at him like he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We all started walking back to camp and Conner bumped me. Isabelle was giving me a tour of the camp and I noticed that she was very pretty with silver-stormy eyes and blonde hair. After a while Conner ran off with all the other buff kids, so it was just me and Isabelle. Me and Isabelle came to the end of the tour and It was a cabin infront of us. Out-of-the-blue, Isabelle asked me about the neckalace on my neck. There were different beads on the neckalace; like a war infront of the empire state building, and there was one of a Posiden symbol. Isabelle asked me if I am a son of Neptune. I told her that I am a son of Posidon.

"Who is Posidon?" Isabelle asked.

"What, who is Neptune?" I asked Isabelle.

_**It was an akward silence.**_

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you have to meet the camp counselor. Every body that is new has to meet him, but first we have to go somewhere" Isabelle stated.

Isabelle pulled me across the camp and in to this building that was very extravagant and neat. I walked in and saw all these big statues of Gods and Godesses. It was also a marbled floor. Every detail was perfect to the last inch. Most of the statues, I could identify. We walked down the halls and at the end of the halls was a big golden door that had a riddle written on it. Isabelle said that all new comers have to answer the riddle or they can't get in. Isabelle also stated that the riddle changes for everyone.

Riddle: If you wish to enter you must state your Identity.

Well I thought maybe it will be easy, so I said my name, and the door didn't open. I thought it was pretty weird. Then I thought and it came to me; it was like I was under a hypnotic trance, but I had stated my entire name, my birthday, and where I was from, my half-blood status and what camp I'm from. The door opened and the room was spectacular. It had battle armor the looked about ages old. In the back of the room had Three big statues and immediately I knew they were the Big Three, Zeus, Posidon, and Hades. I told Isabelle, that Posiden is my father. She looked confused. I pointed to the statue that was on Zeus' right hand side. She looked at me with an amazed face. She said "You're father is Neptune. Wow". I asked her what is her godly parent. She told me Menerva. I thought Who is that?

After about five minutes, we left the room. We went to another building, that was slightly smaller than the other one, and not as extravagant. We went inside and saw the camp counselor. He was pretty young, maybe in his late twenties and he has goatlegs. Isabelle said goodmorning Mars. "Who is this" Mars asked. This is Percy- Percy Jackson. Well you shouldn't be here. "What do you mean" I asked. "Well don't you remember me" Mars asked. No I told him. Then he told me that soon I will remember. So me and Isabelle left and went to an arena.

When I walked in I saw all these people from ages eight to like eighteen fighting and battling with swords, shields, and knives. They were so serious and fierce with they're fighting. I asked Isabelle, "are all the fights so fierce?" "Most of the time yes" Isabelle replied. Then a horn blew and immediately I knew it was a game called capture the flag. I don't know how I know, but I just know, it's going to be a ruff game.

**_Will update this story after 15 reviews_**


End file.
